Taming A Monster
by Potters-girl1344
Summary: Azula is the sadistic daughter of Fire Lord Ozai,what will become of her when she meets the laid back, sarcastic water tribe peasant? Will Tyson be able to tame the monster inside of her? Or will trying make him lose everything he has grown to care about?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**To Tame A Monster**

**I am not sure if this idea is used or not. I didn't find anything when I searched it and the idea just popped into my head like a light bulb ha ha.**

**Note: Ages are different, everyone is a tad bit older: Azula: 15, Zuko:17, Katara:15, Sokka: 16, Aang:13, Tyson:17**

**Azula is the sadistic daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, what will become of her when she meets the hot, moody, sarcastic water tribe peasant? What will happen when she realizes all she believes in is wrong? Will Tyson be able to tame the monster inside of her? Or is the monster untamable... AzulaXTyson, ZukoXKatara, AangXToph, SokkaXSuki**

**Azula's POV**

I kneeled down in front of my father, in the fire filled throne room. I could tell by his expression that he was far from happy. My embarrassment of a brother had messed up yet another time at catching the Avatar. How hard is it to capture a thirteen year old? Honestly I didn't understand why our father even tried anymore. Obviously there was good in his heart since he kept giving ZuZu second chances, pitiful, good is weak and I thought my father new better than that.

"Azula, I want you to find your brother. I don't care what you have to do, you find him and the Avatar and return to me with both. Zuko has let me down for the last time, this mission is now in your hands. Don't fail me like your brother." His deep voice echoed through the mostly empty room.

"As you wish," I smiled up at Ozai, bowing as I did so. This is what I've been waiting for, and my father wouldn't regret it. I rose to a stance, bowed once more and exited the throne room with a smile on my face.

I headed towards my bedroom knowing the two girls I was looking for would be there waiting for the news. Reaching it I found Mai and Tylee leaning against each side of my door.

"So, what are we doing today?" Mai asked knowing that I just got back from my father. Tylee stopped doing her handstand and stood up like a normal person for once. Honestly i didnt understand why the girl liked walking on her hands so much.

"Were going to retrieve my dear brother and the avatar," I laughed. Mai's eyes widened at the mention of my brother, it was no secret that she liked my brother it also wasnt a secret that he didnt return those feelings. I often teased her about it, some say thats mean but its her fault. This is why i will never fall in love, it makes you weak and vulnerable. If only she would learn she would have more potential. But until then i would use it against her as much as possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tyson's POV**

I lay on my side, in Appa's saddle. It had been two weeks since I had joined the Avatar and his friends on their journey. It was obvious that they didn't trust me. Well Sokka and Aang didnt. Toph did and so did Katara, which is expectable since she was the one I was locked up with when we both were thrown in jail. Even if it was for completely different reasons, we had a very long talk until her friends had came and busted it us out.

_Flashback_

_As the guards threw me in the cell I saw a dark skinned girl with caramal colored skin dressed in blue sitting in the corner. I blinked a few times seeing if she would disappear, when she didn't I knew I was going crazy. There was no way she was really there. She looked up at me, meeting my gaze. Those deep blue eyes... it had to of been her, there wasn't anyway around it was there?_

"_Rin?" I whispered, she obviously didn't hear me._

"_Hey," she said after the guards had left, I walked over and sat down across from looked so much like her... but her voice, it was too different there was no way._

"_Hey, what are you in here for?" I asked leaning back on my arms, looking anywhere then at this mysterious girls face._

"_well being the avatars best friend has its ups and downs," she laughed. "What about you?"_

"_I killed the men that murdered my little sister,"i said quietly. Her eyes widened instantly._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered._

"_Actually, seeing you reminds me of her. You look exactly like her. How old are you?" I asked, seeing the look on her face, she probably thought I was a pedophile or something, but she answered me anyways._

"_I'm fifteen," _

"_Same age too, my names Tyson by the way."_

_End Flashback_

After the talk between us, she had learned I was a water bender much like herself, and thatmy sister died the same way her mother did, she had begged for me to go with her and her friends. I had agreed only because if I wouldn't have went with them when they broke her out, I would still be in that cell rotting.

"Tyson if you are from the northern water tribe why is your skin so pale?" he asked, he had been trying to trick me into admitting I was lieing about being from the water tribe since I had joined them. Even the reassurance of Toph the girl who can tell when people are lieing, wasn't enough for the bull headed boys.

Finally I was done hiding it I didn't care who they told, plus Katara was one and it didn't seem like they treated her any different. Plus we were with the Avatar for god sakes. I reached for Katara's water skin, she knew what I was going to do. She knew I was a bender since we were in the prison. After bending the water I wish I would of had a camera for the look on both of the boys' faces.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Aang asked suspiciously.

"You never asked." I said, before returning to my original position I noticed Aang and Sokka giving each other suspicious looks, and saw Katara smack her brother on the back of his head making me chuckle.

"I told you he wasn't lieing," Toph said.

"whatever," Sokka grumbled angry about being wrong.

"Do you know any cool water bender moves?" Aang asked.

"No, nothing more than Katara and you." I said absent mindedly. I saw Aangs face fall slightly, but it quickly picked up again.

"Are you going to start practicing with us?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment and nodded my head. Aang smiled brightly along with Katara. Great I was in for it, I was going to get pummeled by a little boy and a fifteen year old girl.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Unaware of my presence my idiot brother and uncle didn't notice TyLee, Mai and I approach their boat. Easily getting aboard and taking out the four guards on the deck silently I had TyLee keep guard up top in case any other guards came. Swiftly and silently moving through Zuzu's small ship, we quickly came across his bedroom. Opening the door I found him meditating.

"I told everyone not to bother me during my meditation, now what do you want?" he growled obviously he didn't realize it was me who was at the door.

"Hello brother," I smiled evilly. His eyes snapped open and the flames of the candles died leaving the room dimly lit.

**A/N: So how was it??? should I continue it? I know it hasn't gotten to far yet but if it doesn't sound interesting I don't want to continue it.**

**How do you think Tyson and Azula meet? Should it be in battle when she goes after Aang? **

**So I don't know what to call the smile Azula does throughout the whole show. I know I over use the smile evilly thing so if any of you can help me out there I would be grateful ha ha.**

**Tell me what you guys think please. **


	2. Azula's Failure

**Whoa its been such a long time since I've updated! Im sorry! Wont happen again I promise.**

**Yay for Chapter 2!**

**I don't own Avatar or any of the characters except Tyson**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**APOV**

"Azula!" Zuko growled quickly whipping around to face me.

"The one and only," I smirked twitching my wrist. He got into a fighting position and took a step back.

"You want to fight so soon Zuzu? That's no way to treat your little sister now is it?" I asked also getting into a fighting stance.

"Cut the crap Azula why are you here?" he asked, eyes narrowing to slits.

"What? Is it not aloud for a sister to want to see her brother?" I asked sending a jet of blue fire at him starting the fight. He blocked it with his own fire and sent a fire ball back at me I deflected it easily and used my jet propultion technique, he maneuvered around me and I roundhoused kicked him which made him fall back into the wall.

"Whats the matter Zuzu?" I mocked walking towards him. He growled and sent another fire ball at me, I evaded it and created dual blue fire daggers as he ran at me. I flipped over him easily and chucked one of my fire daggers at him which he evaded. He did a spinning kick and an arch appeared which sent me off my feet, I flipped over landing on my feet instead of on my back. I propelled myself again with the fire jets and kicked a fire jet out which knocked him off his feet and he smacked into the wall once again.

Before I could do anything else five guards entered the room. Seeing me attacking Zuko sent them over the edge. They all started attacking at once, knowing I was fighting a losing battle I fought my way threw until I made it out of Zuzu's room and jet propelled myself to the top of the ship.

"Mai, Ty Lee lets go!" I yelled jumping off the docked ship onto the land where our Ostritch Llama's were waiting. None of Zuko's men tried following but at the moment I didn't care, I would get my brother and it wasn't going to take much longer. I looked up at the sky and saw the avatar's bison in the sky. Things were looking up anyway.

"Come on girls, we have an avatar to catch." I smirked following the bison from the ground.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**TPOV**

Aang had landed Appa not to long ago, I didn't know where exactly we were only that we were somewhere in the earth kingdom. Every one was taking part in unpacking and I did my part as well, I didn't want to get on the bad side of any of these guys. It didn't take long to set up camp till everyone had a job to do.

Katara and I were to collect water for every one, Sokka and Aang were collecting fire wood and Toph was creating a fire pit with her earth bending. They weren't hard jobs, and they were all needed.

"How much water are we getting?" I asked as I started streaming it out of the river.

"just enough for lunch and for appa." she explained. I bended as much as I could which was nothing compared to what she could do… great on my self esteem… we brought it over to the camp and she gave hers to appa leaving me to put mine in the pan, I let the left overs fall onto the ground and turned just in time to see three girls arriving on ostrich llamas.

"Shit." Katara muttered dropping the rest of the water she was bending on the ground.

"Who are they?" I asked stupidly.

"Bad company," she answered getting in her fighting stance.

"Wheres the Avatar?" the girl in the middle asked.

"He's not here Azula," Katara growled.

"Katara! Look how much-" Aangs voice came from behind us somewhere. Well so much for him not being here…

"Nice try peasant, you gotta get better at your lieing skills then that." the girl named Azula smirked hopping gracefully off her ostrich llama. The other two girls followed suit and stood beside her. She must have been the leader.

The three of them got in a fighting stance and I knew shit was about to go down.

All of a sudden Azula shot out blue flames at our group which amazed me. She must be some new level of fire bender. It was like she just signaled the start of a war, the girl on her left with the long brown hair shot forward with grace towards Sokka and the girl on her right ran towards Toph.

Katara shot a water shield to block Azula's fire and retaliated with a water whip which Azula evaded easily. I was lost, I wasn't a fighter I didn't know what I was doing or what to do… I turned towards Sokka and it looked like he was dancing with the brown haired girl. She was toying with him, I could tell. She was really flexible and light on her feet.

"Your cute, too bad we are on opposite sides," she said hitting Sokka's pressure points. It was amazing how she took him down so easily. I turned back to the dark emo girl and Toph, she was annialating Azula's friend that was for sure.

All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of me.

"The Avatar's got a new friend," her voice was cold, her smile elastic, fear spread through my body and her penetrating eyes turning my blood to ice. Before I could think, I was on the ground, Azula towering over me…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**APOV**

As I appeared in front of the Avatar's new groupie I shocked him half to death.

"The Avatar's got a new friend," I smirked. I could practically taste the fear radiating off of him. I merely gave him a kick to the stomach and he was on the ground. His blue eyes widened in fear.

"Your not much of a threat," I laughed and went to find a worthy opponent, like the avatar and his firey girlfriend.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**TPOV**

"Your not much of a threat," she laughed cooly. Before I could reply she was gone, I got back up and came face to face with the emo chick. I opened up my water skin thing that Katara had given me and bent a water whip and shot it at here, I wasn't about to get my ass kicked by another girl anytime soon. She evaded it and sent a dagger at me. These girls were dangerous. I moved to the side, the dagger barely missed me thank god. All of a sudden a great orange fire ball flew by my face and shot straight at Azula. The emo girl backed up and looked for the source.

"Azula!" a male voice called. I turned to see a guy around my age with jet black hair and a scar on his left eye.

"Oh brother how nice of you to join us," Azula said calmly sending a blue fireball in his direction. How could I not have figured it out before. Azula.. Zuko.. Firebending.. Scar… they were the Fire Lords kids. This was the banished prince.

The emo chick went to attack Toph again and Azula turned her attention back on Katara. Zuko quickly made it across the distance that separated him from his sister standing beside Katara.

"what are you doing here?" Katara yelled.

"Helping you," Zuko answered.

Azula seemed to realize she was outnumbered. The emo girl had retreated to her ostrich llama. Azula shot a fire ball at Katara who wouldn't have evaded it if Zuko hadn't of tackled her. The girl with the long brown hair cart wheeled over to Azula and waved by to Sokka who looked like he was about to keel over dead. The girls were gone before any one could of done anything about it…

**A/N: so how'd you like the second chapter? I decided that Azula should first catch a glimpse of Tyson during a fight, I tried doing the fight scenes as best as I could. What will happen next? Will they accept Zuko's help? Will Azula come up with a better plan of action? Of course shes azula (:**

**Review please .**


End file.
